


Here Yesterday, Gone Today

by starstruck1986



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 08:44:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstruck1986/pseuds/starstruck1986
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: 048: Diamond<br/>Warnings: None<br/>Summary: "I bought you another ring," he offered. "A real one! With a massive diamond."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here Yesterday, Gone Today

“GEORGE!”

“Oh shit,” George muttered beneath his breath, and shot a locking spell at his workroom door.

It wouldn't keep her out, but it might slow her down for a few precious seconds whilst he formulated a story -or at least a reason for the fact that her new engagement ring would have made her entire ring finger disappear.

There was a loud blast as the door hit the wall and George braced himself for a hex, or an Unforgivable, or at the very least an ear-bashing.

“Explain!” Hermione cried, throwing her four-fingered hand at him.  
“Brilliant, it works,” George said brightly. “Another invention well executed, don't you think?”

He received a sharp slap to his ear.

“Alright, woman, step away from the personal bubble,” he announced, getting to his feet to better protect himself. “I may, or may not, have tested a new prototype for the shop on you.”  
“With my _engagement_ ring?” Hermione cried, and, to George's horror, tears glittered in her eyes.  
“It was just a joke,” he said uncertainly. “It's...”  
“Horrible!” she finished for him. “And I bet when my finger comes back the ring'll be gone, won't it?”  
“Yeah.” George screwed up his face in apology. “Here. Give me that.”

He took her hand and picked up his wand.

“I'm offended by your lack of faith,” he informed her, seeing her wince as he prepared to charm her finger back into visibility. “I'm not going to do anything more now.”  
“Not if you like your genitals the way they are,” Hermione seethed.  
“Now, don't you want ickle Georgie-faced sprogs?” George pleaded, tapping her finger with his wand just once.

Hermione snatched her hand away to examine her finger. She glowered at him when she was finished.

“I bought you another ring,” he offered. “A real one! With a massive diamond.”  
“What makes you think I'll still want it?”  
“Because I know you love me, no matter what you say.”

Hermione said nothing but looked away.

“I'll save it for when you're talking to me again,” George muttered. “Just so we're clear -the finger killing rings, not a goer?”  
“Not if you want to live,” she advised him coldly.  
“Noted,” he called to her, as she slammed the door behind her.


End file.
